For those music lovers who are willing to spend time learning a musical instrument either professionally or non-professionally, it is a hard just to familiarized oneself with those musical keyboards, which may require a great deal of time and money just trying to do so. Moreover, learning to play a musical keyboard well not only means that one can play each note precisely and accurately, but also requires that one can play the musical keyboard with correct fingering.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a musical teaching device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,375, entitled “Musical Teaching Device and Method”. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two gloves 17, 18 slidably attached to a carriage 11 mounted on a piano, while each of the two gloves 17, 18 is embedded with sensors that are electrically connected to a computer 50 by a cable 21. Thereby, the computer is able to determining whether the keys of the keyboard 12 are engaged according to a proper fingering. However, the structuring of the aforesaid device usually is specialized and complicated that it not only can not be adapted for conventional piano, but also do not provide virtual keyboard capability. In addition, as the user's hands are restricted to be placed on top of the keyboard 12 by the two gloves 17, 18, the user can not play with his/her normal position and gesture ergonomically so that the use of such device can be very uncomfortable.
Please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 2A, which show a musical keyboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,055, entitled “Musical Keyboard Having an Electrically Controlled Display and a Method of Keyboard Display”. The electronic musical keyboard 20 is composed of a plurality of black keys 25 and white keys 26, each of which are embedded with a numerical display 27 for informing a student player of the proper finger to be used on the keyboard 20. It is noted that the numerical displays 27 can be formed form conventional LED device that, when energized, display digits from one to five which represents respective the thumb, the index finger, the middle finger, the ring finger and the little finger of a student player. Moreover, the keyboard 20 further includes a hand-identifying display composed of a set of red-green illuminators 28 each having a red 28a and a green light 28b. It is contemplated that keys 25 and 26 normally appear as conventional black and white keys. However, the upper surfaces of keys 25 and 26 are made partially transparent such that its apparent color to a player will change when properly back lit by the red-green illuminators 28 and thus the red-green illuminators 28 can be selectively energized to inform the player which hand should be used to strike the illuminated key. In the exemplary embodiment shown in FIG. 2, the keys back-lighted by red lights 28a are shadowed by vertical cross hatchings that are to be struck by the right hand, and the keys back-lighted by green lights 28b are shadowed by diagonal cross hatchings that are to be struck by the left hand. For example, FIG. 1 shows normally white keys 26a and 26b illuminated to appear green while their numeric displays 27 show the digits “5” and “2,” respectively. FIG. 1 also shows normally white keys 26c and 26d, and normally black key 25a illuminated to appear red while having their displays 27 show the digits “1,” “3” and “2,” respectively, by which the state of the keyboard 20 instructs the student to strike keys 26a and 26b with the little finger and index finger of the left hand, respectively, while striking keys 26c, 25a and 26d with the thumb, index finger and middle finger of the right hand, respectively. However, any student player must be able to recognize and identify the meanings of those color illuminations and numerical numbers displaying upon the keyboard 20 fast enough so as to play a note well, that may not be a easy task for elders or slow-learners and thus the interest of learning may extinguish. Further, the musical keyboard 20 itself will not be able to recognize whether the student player is playing by the instructions given from the electronic musical keyboard 20 or not. In addition, the structuring of the electronic musical keyboard 20 is specialized and complicated that it not only can not be adapted for conventional piano, but also do not provide virtual keyboard capability.